Fun Nights
by frostbite440
Summary: Rose (Female Harry) X Futa Witches. Don't like, don't read.


**(Futa Ginny X Rose)**

Ginny Weasley smiled as she blew out her birthday cake's candles. Her family and friends all around her let out a cheer.

The recently turned sixteen year old felt a shiver run down her spine as she caught the look her secret girlfriend, Rose, sent her. Rose was basically a carbon copy of Lily. She had fiery red hair, unlike Ginny's own copper hair. She had emerald green eyes, pale skin, and from some of the pictures she had seen of Lily Potter, had her curves as well. Her girlfriend was in a bare-back red dress, which really went along with the color of her hair. The dress went down to just below mid-thigh and hugged her shapely ass as well as her C-cup breasts.

Ginny was distracted as her mother gave her another one of her presents and opened it to find a new pair of chaser's gloves. She spent the next ten minutes opening gifts and thanking those that had given them to her. When she was finally done and the people had started to drift away into the living room she felt a hot breath on her neck and ear that gave her goosebumps.

"Meet me upstairs if you want your birthday present." Rose whispered lowly.

Ginny shivered again as Rose lightly grazed her earlobe with her teeth and gave it a quick kiss. Ginny sat there for a moment after Rose had disappeared to collect herself before getting up and heading up the stairs.

She opened her bedroom door and locked it behind her before turning around and immediately felt herself harden. Rose was in doggy position on her bed with two fingers in her gushing pussy pumping in and out. Her black lace underwear was laying on the ground and was soaking wet.

After a minute of watching Rose masturbate, Ginny finally called out her name.

"Huh? Oh." Rose said as she turned around, taking her fingers out of her pussy.

"My gift?" Ginny asked, her voice low. Her pupils were dilated with lust and Rose could quite clearly see the massive hard-on Ginny had.

"Oh baby," Rose cooed, slowly crawling towards Ginny off the bed. "That looks painful. Let me take care of that for you."

Rose finally crawled to Ginny's legs and plopped herself on her knees while slowly tracing the outline of Ginny's seven inch cock. Rose slowly pulled up Ginny's dress just pass her underwear where her cock was standing at attention for Rose.

Rose giggled and softly kissed the covered cock's tip. Ginny groaned and bucked her hips forward, trying to rub it against Rose's soft palm.

"Oh my poor baby, does it hurt? Do you want me to suck your big rod? Do you want to fill my throat with your creamy hot spunk?" Rose cooed as she pulled Ginny's underwear off.

Ginny moaned as her cock was exposed to the cool air of her room. "S-stop teasing R-Rose."

Rose giggled. She winked at Ginny before kissing the angry red head of her girlfriend's cock. She licked at the precum that had started to leak out and slowly pumped her girlfriend's shaft.

She softly blew on the tip, igniting goosebumps on the back of Ginny's neck before taking the shaft in her hot wet mouth. Ginny tilted her head back and let out a long low moan as she threaded her fingers through Rose's hair, coaxing her to take her deeper in her throat.

Rose was an expert at sucking Ginny's cock considering she's been doing it since Ginny was thirteen. So she knew that Ginny loved it when she gently scraped her teeth from the base of Ginny's shaft to the tip. That was supported when Ginny's grip on her hair tightened and she started to slowly thrust in Rose's willing mouth.

Ginny started to increase her speed until it reached the point where she was skull-fucking Rose. Rose had stopped bobbing her head so she could breath but was still occasionally gagging on the shaft in her throat. Instead, she was now gently massaging Ginny's balls, occasionally giving them a tug or squeeze.

Ginny was moaning loudly and calling Rose's name. She pulled Rose's head forwards until her nose rested on Ginny's pelvis and with a shuddering gasp, released deep into Rose's throat. Rose gagged and pulled her mouth off of Ginny's cock so she could breath and allowed it to spew Ginny's baby batter onto her face and in her hair.

They stayed like that for a minute. With Rose kneeling on the floor, covered and still swallowing Ginny's plentiful spunk; and Ginny who was taking in deep breathes with her now flaccid cock resting on Rose's face.

"Thanks," Ginny said softly, still taking in deep breaths. "That was the best birthday present I got tonight. We should probably head back downstairs after you clean up."

Rose looked up at her, cock still resting on her face and said, "Who said I was finished? You haven't even gotten to the best part."

"But I'm out. I can't do anymore." Ginny said confused.

Rose held up one finger, got up, and walked over to a bag and started to rummage through it. When she bent over to get whatever she was getting, Ginny had the perfect view of her creamy white cheeks as well as her gushing pink pussy. If it wasn't for the fact that she was exhausted, Ginny would have walked up behind her and fucked her right there.

"Here it is!" Rose's voice cut off Ginny's musings as she came back over with a vial in her hand. "Drink."

"What is it?" Ginny asked.

"A pepper-up potion." Rose said.

Ginny blinked, shrugged and swallowed it. She could instantly feel the affects of the potion as the exhaustion left her. She turned to look at Rose and saw that she had undressed while Ginny was busy with the potion.

Ginny instantly felt herself start to harden again. "Are you sure? The others might hear us."

"Then I'll just have to be quiet." Rose winked. She bent down and grabbed her soaked underwear, made sure Ginny was watching, and stuffed it in her mouth before getting on the bed in doggy position and wiggled her ass at Ginny.

Ginny instantly hardened and stepped forward and aligned herself with Rose's slit. She smacked Rose's ass and watched it jiggle while Rose let out a muffled moan.

"Merlin, your such a slut." Ginny said as she slowly entered Rose making the older witch moan. "You didn't even wait for the guest to leave or everyone to go to sleep. You just got on your knees and sucked my cock. You didn't even put up a silencing charm. You want to get caught covered in cum with a dick in your slutty little pussy don't you?"

Rose just let out a louder muffled moan and bucked her hips back to meet Ginny's thrust. Ginny smacked Rose's ass again.

"Look at you! You could care less if someone saw us. You just want your pussy filled with hot creamy spunk! They should call you the Slut-Who-Lived! Don't you think!?" Ginny yelled.

Rose nodded and thrust herself back into Ginny's thrust faster. Ginny reached under Rose and grabbed her violently swinging tits, making Rose give out a loud muffled moan before her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she came.

Ginny continued thrusting although she could feel she was getting close. "Would you like it if I came inside your pussy!?" She yelled.

Rose had now spat out her underwear and moaned. "Merlin yes! I'm such a slut!" She started to chant to herself. She had taken her hand and was now rubbing her clit vigorously while the other was fondling Ginny's balls. "I need your creamy hot spunk in my womb now please!" She begged.

"You asked for it!" Ginny yelled and with one last thrust, released herself deep into Rose, filling her to the brim with Ginny's cum before it started flowing out of her pussy.

They both collapsed onto the bed, exhausted, where Rose snuggled into Ginny's side.

"This was the best birthday ever." Ginny said.

"Your welcome. I love you." Rose said and gave Ginny a sweet kiss before she started to drift off.

"Love you too."

Neither of them noticed the door was cracked open, and slumped against the wall was a half-nude Tonks, whos face and tits were covered with her own 8" cock's spunk.

 **AN: Hey guys how did you like the first chapter? I had to take the story down real quick cause I completely forgot to put this part in. Anyways, the real reason for this is after chapter 2, I don't really know which lucky female will get to be with Rose next. So it's up to you guys! Either PM me or leave it in a rewiew and I'll eventually get to that certain witch! So that's all, bye!**

 **Frosty**


End file.
